A number of systems are used for controlling water flow to remotely-positioned sprinklers or sprinkler lines, e.g., for watering lawns, golf courses, agricultural fields, and the like. In typical previous systems, a timer device was provided to output electrical signals at predetermined times. These electrical signals were routed through cables to solenoid-controlled valves positioned in the remote locations. Each solenoid-controlled valve connected a water supply line to one or more sprinklers or sprinkler lines. When the electrical signal activated a solenoid-controlled valve, the valve opened to connect the pressurized water source to the sprinkler or sprinkler line.
Typically, the power needed to open and/or hold open a solenoid valve was provided through the cable originating in the timer device. The large amount of power needed to open or hold open the solenoid-controlled valve typically required that the timer device have a source of medium to high voltage electrical power, such as a 24 volt supply, which may be stepped-down from a 110 volt AC (household) power source. Typically, the timer could be configured to operate the various solenoid valves at different preselected times.